THE RISE OF THE TITANS
by kinno son of athena
Summary: new at this, please go easy on me. the prophecy repeats itself, not on percy and annabeth but to their daughter. a fight and tricks of gods to titans.a fight as a whole family, well with some twists. please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO. PLEASE REVIEW :D THANKS**

**Prologue:**

The earth (Gaea) and the Sky (Uranus) meet and there was the creation of the first divine species in the world. They are called Titans. They rule the world with their own will until they propagate. They possess supernatural power. These abilities were inherited by their own prodigy. The titans turn to evil and greedy when it comes to power. They turned to kill everyone who might just take their place, even their own offspring. The great Uranus was killed by one of his great son, the Titan named Kronos.

Until Kronos rule, he bitterly eats his own sons and daughter to avoid completion. Until her wife, Rhea, rigged him to eat a stone instead of his own son Zeus. Zeus, when capable had dwelled with his own father to save all of his siblings inside his father. He won and unleashes his sibling. From that, Zeus Created the Olympian Gods with his own sibling. He divided the world and let his own brothers and sister manage it.

Some forces from ancient time were still stirring up. They are Hungry for power and ready to take over given a chance. The Olympian Gods try to stop them but they happen to be incapable of dying.

The Olympians manage to fight and protect their own thrones. Until a great prophecy has come. From their own descendants, rises a species that will control the world. They will be as powerful as Gaea and Uranus. This idea has scared a lot of the Demigods. Zeus turns to be insecure when it comes to the Demigods. He urged strictness and tries to manipulate them until he can. Some tried to escape and others lived a life far from the Gods.

No one know what could be this descendants on the prophecy can be capable of. A Power that can level Zeus's grandfathers, Uranus, scared him a lot. The Olympus was in great pressure. The Gods had panicked and the Ancient titan uses this opportunity to defeat them. The Titans aim to find the demigods and urged them to join their forces until they defeated the Olympians.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

I was on the bus, watching as the rain pour outside by the window. I could still hear my mom's voice last night talking to Aunt Clarrise. I could still recognize how her voice trembles with fears. I've been eavesdropping on them for three nights since Aunt Clarrise visit my moms consecutively. I know something was wrong. I feel like I was a five-star-jerk hopelessly listening as with them because I know I won't be able to win an argument with my mom to tell me everything. I tried to sharpen my hearing to gain some information but only one line from my moms seems to feed my ignorance some information.

"My boy is not even dyslexic, no monster since, no sign from my bloodline, nor from his own father. I won't risk my boy in any of those camps. "

And that was the first time I heard my mom talked about my father. They told me I look a lot of him. That's all that I know. He has been forbidden to be talk about him in our house. If asked my mom about him, she will just change the subject or ill be sorry for her mood swings.

But what is my mom talking about?

Monsters?

Dyslexic?

My grandfather's bloodline?

I don't even know if I had one. I don't even know if my grandfather has ever existed. I only know few relatives. Mostly are family friends. I don't even know if I could consider me and my mom as a family. I never saw my dad. I hate him. Hate him for being the most incredible father ever.

I only knew Uncle Chiron ( moms friend) and Aunt Hylla(mom's sister who work in the Amazon shipping and stuffs.) and Aunt Clarrise(as she recently shows and declare that she is one of my moms friend) . That's why when I hear Uncle Chiron's name being mention, I try to hear them clearer. Aunt Clarisse told my mom that Uncle Chiron told him that Annabeth's girl was in the same conditions, no signs yet, still the girl is moving at the camp this coming summer.

Then the bus had stop and the other kids were now on their way out.

I hate going to school, but I know no matter how effortless I was, I still excel and top on the class. Maybe Mrs. Bobofit (my hideously ugly teacher) hate me for that. That kleptomaniac psycho always tries to find ways to get me into trouble. The good thing is, she always fail. In short, I was an effortless achiever. I think many people like me for that. Many students like to hang out with me, some are really nice, others think I was different and weird. But most of the time, many girls like me (believe me, they told me.). I sometimes flirt with them but most of the time I always try to avoid them. They kind' a irritating for me.

"Hey Jonas!" Shouted by the voice from the back. Rhima

"Hi, what's up?" I manage a forced smile.

"Did you already see her?" She asked

"See who?" I asked her.

"Hmm, maybe you will just meet her in the class later." She said.

I try not to answer her, it might just prolong a conversation that is out of my interest. I waited patiently in my own chair. Waiting for my first teacher-Mrs. Bobofit. While waiting, too many thoughts are coming to my mind. For the first time, I wish Mrs. Bobofit was now around. I'll be crazy thinking about everything.

It's been fifteen minutes until she arrived. She wore a sleek black blazer and a pair of intimidating and strict-looking eye glasses.

"Alright honeys," she started." I guess we will be having a new student in the class. Be sure to be nice with her".

A new student in the middle of the school year? Strange. Then all of the thinking and questioning in my head stop when the new student makes her way in front. As she enter the room, she wear a pink jacket and pair of a worn out jeans. Her hair ranges from the blond to golden brown. I can see braided portion of it at the back of her ears. She was toned and glowing. I can see how blushing her cheek was even she slightly nodded in front. Her lips looked like cherry red. What caught my attention was a pair of green eyes. Its show both intelligence and innocence. This new girl is really pretty. Then she raises her face as she speaks. I felt that my hearing has failed. All of my attention was focused on her lips as they speak but I could barely hear what she was talking about. Then, my head turn to be upside down and I was really dizzy. The letters from the board, they are moving, I feel like they are dancing tango. I shook my head and I try to focus until I retrieved my senses. I closed my eyes for a moment and try to glance back.

"What's her full name?" I asked Rhima on my back.

"Althesia Jackson," she started. "Daughter of the famous architect, Annabeth Jackson." She whispered

Then a sudden pain on my head flickered. I know something was wrong with me now. I try to retrieve again my senses.

Her mother's name was Annabeth? Is this the Annabeth my mom and Aunt Clarrise were talking about? Is there something wrong with us? They said we are in the same case.

"Jonas Grace," Mrs. Bobofit started. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-no ma'am" I stammered.

Mrs. Bobofit turned to Althesia. She study Althesia and look again to me.

Since Ms. Jackson is new, I'll pair you up with Mr. Grace. I'll expect Mr. Grace will try to show you around.

* * *

LIKE THE STORY? REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! THANK YOU! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY, thanks for the views :) here's chapter two. please enjoy!**

* * *

** CHAPTER TWO: The New girl ****beats me ****on Chess.**

After our class, some kids' leisure their selves before the school bus are ready to take us home. We try to find ways to make ourselves less bored. One of my most favorite ways is through Board games-chess.

Well, me and my mom had some financial problems before. My mom always tries to spend for us with her work-a secretarial position in a publishing company. Her job seems to be not enough. Aunt Hylla always tries to help us before but my mom always turns down her offer. The only thing she approves was a scholarship from the Amazon. Sometimes Aunt Hylla tries to sneak in our school and give me some cash for my allowance. That's why many of my classmates thought that me and my mom was rich. They don't really know the whole story.

By the way, I learn to gamble with chess boards. If I win I can take whatever I want-their allowance, their lunch, their tickets for two in the cinemas. Maybe this is on of the things Mrs. Bobofit doesn't know about me. Why? Because I took my prize when we are in the school bus. Well, not all of the time I use chess as a gamble. Sometimes I tried to play chess with bullies and ask for the things they took with the helpless one in the class.

It was Brenda Castellan who was now playing with Helga Huge. I wonder how Brenda convinced dumb Helga to fight her on chess. It was to my surprise that Helga was actually winning the board game. I wonder if Helga's brain cell was now trying to reproduce. I can see how pressured Brenda was. On the board was a piece of eye glass-Rhima's. Then my anger surge, this bully was trying to mess up with again with Rhima?

"Checkmate, you just lost hero." Helga grinned. "Anyone who wants a fight?"

"Aye."I started. "I'll bet my own allowance."

"Not enough hero," she started. "I want that gold coin in your pocket."

How did she know I got a gold coin on my pocket? Even Rhima doesn't know about it. I never told anyone. Not even my mom. After she gave the golden coin to me and told me it belongs to my father, I never let it out of my pocket.

"Fine" I said, "promise me you will return the Glasses after I beat you."

"Too proud. I'll make sure you'll be sorry" she answered.

I noticed some familiar accent on her voice. It was not hers. Her tone sounds big dumb girl, this one sounds ancient.

"Cut your drama, let's see how many cell your brain has reproduced."I teased her

She turned red as if she was never been humiliated when it comes to her own brain capabilities. Definitely not her, but I don't mind it that much since I find it exciting to beat her up.

The game runs smooth on me. I called the shots of game. I can see the sweats on Helga's face running through her cheek. Her eyes look pleasured. I remembered, her eyes was blue, now it was black as charcoal.

"Checkmate bully," I started." now, the glasses"

I won and retrieved Rhima's glasses. I can't still take off my stare to Helga as if she's just not her. Something was different. Then I watch her walk her way out. I glanced my clock, the bus should be taking us now but it seem that the time has stop or may be it runs really slow. I glanced up the sky and its very suspicious as if were just on a two minutes of a game. I try to see one more sigh but I caught a pair of green eyes approaching—Althesia.

I felt suddenly tensed. I could not stare on her in a minute. I knew I got this strong strange feeling over her. I just don't know if it's positive of negative.

"Can I challenge you in a game?" Althesia started, "well, that is if you're not afraid of loosing."

"Loosing?" I smirked. "You probably don't know who I am. The deal depends on your bet, for me I'll bet my golden coin."

"Fine" she answered. I'll bet with this." She withdraw a cheap ballpoint pen on the pocket of her jacket.

"You got to be kidding me? A gold for a cheap pen?" I said." How about a kiss?

I forgot that were not alone in the room. I just hope that my face was not as red as hers .

"I rather place our own house for bet." She answered.

"You can't do that. I want something for sure. Maybe you're not confident of winning that's why you can't even place a kiss for a bet." I challenge her

"That's not true!" She shouted. "Fine! A kiss for a bet, for sure you will stand a no chance."

She looks at me as if she was trying to figure out the one hundredth way of defeating me.

* * *

Please review :D thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! so here's chapter three :D thanks for the views! and review, review, review please!

* * *

The last week has been blurred to my memory. We have been moving form places to places for the last three months.

For what? I'm not even sure about it. All I know is that my father (which I never actually met) was missing. I could not make friends in a certain place instantly. My moms own a 24% stock in a construction company near this school. May be that's her cover up in going here. We actually own a construction company and she would just settle in this places?

I had already promised myself that if we ever move again from this place, I would definitely run away. Like I said making friends was never easy for me. I find it hard to find a circle of people with some of my interest.

That reminds me why I was actually where I am right now.

My mind realized my current position. I was sitting in front of a chess board, a guy was on the other side, grinning mischievously which irritates me a lot. We have been playing a couple of minutes and I realized that I was actually loosing over him. I don't mind that. Actually that was my plan, make him feel like he was about to won the game. I want to feed him every chess piece (if I could only make it literal). Well. To tell you the truth, I get his feeling that this guy was a nice guy. I was to ask him nicely to play the board game when he just won over that big girl named Helga and started acting like he just won a neck- to-neck battle that would save the world over chaos. His proud face irritates me a lot.

"Your turn." He said

And I just nod and let him take my chess pieces one by one.

"You got' a be serious about this, he started. Coz I might be really serious about my prize."

"The game is not over yet. I said. I still got my king."

And I stared at him like the real game-was-just-going-to begin-tough-guy-look. I promised that I see how he tensed at the moment. I keep having a direct eye contact but he keeps looking away and avoids my eyes. His bright blue eyes turned a little bit shaky. Actually, I have to admit that his guy was really handsome, teen model type look-vicious yet kind. His hair was curly (really not much curly, just a bit) blond like and was shinning form the ray of light by the window. His complexion was toned and tanned a little like he spent a week at the beach. His frame was long and athletic yet not buffed. What I liked think well about him was he has a nice brow. It made him look sharper. Actually, his face reminded me the statue at my most last project one year ago. But his looks has nothing to do with him being beaten in this game! Besides, I never had a gold coin before

So I study the situation on the board. I need to admit that I almost felt nervous of a while. He disseminates every chess pieces that he has in a safe spot. This means that this guy should not be underestimated.

The thing is, me and my mom always play this game. She thought me how to play it when I was little, and my mom keeps beating me with it till now. But lately, I have been winning over her ( I think she was just distracted by my fathers disappearance, yeah right, like He really appeared in my life before.).

I knew I can win this. All I need to do is sacrifice more of my chess piece and break through his defense and corner his king. But I really need to distract him. I stared at him more intensely. I smile a little and I believe my plan was really working. We keep going until my horse, my faun, and my rook cornered his king. I make sure he has no escape.

"Checkmate." Is the coin real gold?

Then he was really shocked. He stared at me with the how-is-that-possible?!-look. He tried to study again the board and he really looked funny.

"Hey Rhima!" I started when I saw her approaching." How's Uncle Grover? By the way, I just got myself a new gold coin."

"Dads okay now." she started "He was just recovering from intestinal traumas after swallowing a whole can of meat loaf."

I was just about to tell her that she was a great joker when I figured out that Jonas was already gone. He just left gold coin in the board.

"Where is Jonas?"

"I dun'no, he was just sitting there a while ago."

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

"Nope."

Then she looked really anxious.

"I really need to find him", she started. He might have followed Helga. Please just stay here for me Althecia.

The last line that she told me made me shivered.

"The three of you was in great danger."

**Chapter III: Meet Charlie**

It has been 30 minutes and Rhima is still gone. I wonder what took her this long. I was beginning to worry about her. She's on of the closest friend that I considered. I remember the day when she and her dad pay a visit with me and my mom. His father was fun to be with just like her, but when they left, my bronze trophies were suspiciously gone too. I told that my mom and she just smiled at me and tell me that maybe I should just get a new one.

I was shocked when I realized that there was no sound anymore-laughter, chattering, shouting, all of the sounds you really her in a typical and noisy high.

My curiosity just reaches it spilling point so I tried to go out and check them outside. Then I realized I was literally alone. It really felt creepy since I never saw this place like a freak campus in a middle of a ghost town. No birds are chirping, all I hear was the howling of wind as it blew so of the litter on the ground.

I keep walking and I tried my best to observe and understand what was happening. A while ago I was just playing chess with Jonas and some of the students are watching our game. Then I felt like someone just bump to my back and I fell on the ground. Then hands grabbed one of my arms and assist me to rise on my feet.

Then I saw a pair of eyes covered with thick I glasses. He was nerd looking-black hair, small framed and skinny, but I can find him cute with that.

Are you alright? He said

Yeah. I bet so. But that really hurt so much.

I'm really am sorry for not looking on my way. Oops. I forgot to say hi and tell you my name.

Okay. I almost laugh.

Hi. I'm Charlie. I'm sorry and I'm in a hurry.

Then he smiled like a kid which I found really cute and he turn back and he ran really fast. I just watch him as he run and I forgot what was happening or what made him run like he was being chased by a battalion of police. He sprint really fast and He vanished instantly.

And I'm all alone again. I just keep my walking hoping to find another guy ( I hope he was not in hurry too).

"Hi." Jonas was sitting in a bench near by sipping something

"Hi."I started." Where is everybody?

I dun' no. he said. Here have a sip.

He handed me a drink and I take it. I realized I haven't drink anything yet since I arrived from school so I took a deep sip. The taste is really different but I think I liked it.

What's this? I asked him.

"Just a typical milk shake." He smiled calmly, "with some serious dose of ambrosia and nectar."

I was about to ask what was that and where did he bought it suddenly I felt a burning sensation. First on my throat, then to my chest and then to my entire body.

What did you to me? I straggled to ask him.

He just smiled and continue sipping his drink and look at me as if that is the most stupid question I ever ask him. I can see his smile was really soft and I saw how his eyes and figured that it was now black. I know it was blue. Then he vanished. My vision turn blur and I hit the ground. Before I lost my conscience, I hear a voice of a female.

"Carry her along with the blond guy, Let Crius deal with the clever descendant of Pluto. Make sure she is still unconscious until we put her in the cage. It will be very nuisance for us to cage her when her godly side was revived."

(To be continued)

* * *

so guys, did you like it? if you did do tell me! write it in your review! and if not, say it in your review :D thank you!


End file.
